


Our love may be unconventional but you aren’t

by Pretty_bobohu (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Park Chanyeol, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, Kind of cheesy, M/M, Nerdy chanyeol, Pet Play, Top Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Top Kim Minseok | Xiumin, age gap, architect joonmyun, chanyeol laughs too much, coffee dates, coffee shop owner Minseok, joonmyun tells bad jokes, minseoks done with both of them, xiuho are same age but yeols like 6 years younger, xiuyeolho is underrated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 23:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15400038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Pretty_bobohu
Summary: Chanyeol falls in love with two men at bar. Only problem is they’re already in love. With each other.





	1. Chapter 1

 

The dingy, poorly lit, bar was no haven for chanyeol. More like an escape, from the world, from the bookstore. But, seemingly so, not from love. 

 

 

Hes seen someone. A man. With a suit too fancy, too expensive, to be worn here. His hair styled up but a few strands falling across his forehead in a comma shape. Small yet plump lips, striking eyes enhanced by thick eyebrows. Even just the power, _the dominance,_ the man emitted as he sat by himself at the bar was  _so overwhelming._

 

 

“earth to chanyeol,” a small man to his right was prodding him with his index finger. 

“Baekhyun,” chanyeol groans, “how does kyungsoo put up with you?” He questions with a raised eyebrow. 

Smirking cheekily, never a good sign, baekhyun replied, “he doesn’t, he just spanks me when I’ve been naughty.” 

The other two sitting with them whined. Jongin letting out a high pitched ‘hyuuungg’ and sehun threatening to throttle baekhyun from across the table. Grimacing chanyeol turns back to the man at the bar, hoping none of his friends notice. (They didn’t jongin had dragged baekhyun and sehun to the dance floor) 

however chanyeol was met with rather an unpleasant sight.

 

 

 

{}

 

 

“Minseok,”junmyeon huffed between breaths as minseok kept pressing kisses to his neck. “We can’t do this here.” Finally pulling away from the poor man who was practically being engulfed by the counter top behind him, minseok questioned, “why not Myeonnie?” 

“There’s a boy,” 

this single sentence caught minseoks attention instantly. After about 6 months into their relationship, misneok had come forward with the idea of having a polyamorous relationship, Letting one or more people into their life. And, luckily, junmyeon had agreed. Although nobody had caught their attention in the last 3 years, today may be the day.

”where myeon?” The duality of this man is still astounding to junmyeon. Only moments ago he was nipping at soft skin with dark, lust clouded, eyes. Now he’s staring at his lover with Curious wide eyes, mouth open in inquisitiveness. It almost made him laugh. 

With his head he cocked it in the direction of a cute, wide eyed boy sittin at a table alone. Though 3 other bottles were adorning it, maybe he was here with friends. Just as both older men turned towards him he ducked away, face  staring at the ground. His curly, brown hair wild mess atop his head. Looking back to minseok, he found him gazing at the boy with a fond look in his warm eyes. 

“He so cute, don’t you think Min?” Junmyeons question seemed to have broken minseok out of his reverie.

”Hes wonderful, myeon,” the starry look in minseoks eyes set his heart alight. “Let’s go talk to him,”

 

 

 

{}

 

 

 

_shit_

chanyeol thought, they’d seen him. If the first man with soft eyes was enough, the second was a miracle. Much like the other his hair was styled up,  suit again too fancy but with the first three buttons undone to show a slight slither of tanned skin made him  _sinful but delightfully so._

 

maybe chanyeol wasn’t prepared when the second man had come out of soeemjngly nowhere and started attacking the first with never ending kisses to his beared neck. The first man had gripped his hair and titled his head back, letting more of his neck become marked.

 

chnayeol was definitely not turned on.

 

 

No, chanyeol was not surprised when the man had been attacked with hickeys; he was handsome anyone would want to get on that, but for both men to turn and he walking towards him? Chanyeols body froze. Maybe the man with feline-like eyes was coming to fight chanyeol for starinat his man? However when both startled to smile at his confused ( and probably terrified) expression chanyeols heart sore (not that he’d admit it). 

 

“Hey cutie, what’s your name?”

 

chanyeol choked. 

 

 

 

 {}

 

 

 

“He looks scared min,” 

Said boy was now staring wide eyed at the two men in front of him. Minseok stood slightly ahead of junmyeon and held out a hand towards the boy, after just asking his name a few moments ago. The boy had choked at the question.

 

Turning back to junmyeon with a scowl, minseok whispered, “he’s probably just confused as to why two handsome men just walked over to him.” 

 

Confident as ever.

 

 

 

{}

 

 

 

Taking a careful step towards the stuttering boy, who looked like a rabbit caught in headlights, junmyeon said softly, “it’s okay honey,” the pet name making the boy look up into his eyes, “we just wanna know your name, we’re not going to hurt you, are we min?” He turned toward minseok, still smirking, who promptly shook his head and stepped closer. 

The boy turned back to junmyeon wide eyes looking more relaxed and shoulder slumping slightly at the sight of junmyeons convincing, and genuine, smile. 

“Chanyeol” 

the boy muttered, minseok then intruded the  _moment_ between chanyeol and junmyeon, who were just softly gazing at each other. (Minseoks heart seemed to soften) 

“chanyeol,” He drawled sensually, “cute, suits you,” minseok stepped impossibly closer. Almost standing between chanyeols legs. 

 

“Hey chanyeol,” junmyeon spoke up, “can we buy you a drink?”  

 

 

 

{}

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol was absolutely confused to say the least, not one but two of the most handsome men chanyeol had ever seen in his short (very gay) life has asked to but him a drink and now almost an hour later he was being driven back to  _their_ place. And neither of them were driving, they had Their own driver. 

Sandwiched between the minseok and junmyeon, chanyeol had learned, he thought about where this night would lead To. Chanyeol was Definitely attracted to both men but would they  _really want_ him, nobody ever seemed to. 

“Chanyeol,” junmyeon, to his right announced, the hand on his thigh rubbing soft circles, “how old are you sweetheart?” 

Looking up into those soft eyes, chanyeol felt light; almost otherworldly. 

“26, how old are you?” He felt a hand slide down his arm until it reached his wrist and held it gently, soothingly, 

“we’re both 32, you’re so young,” minseok giggled and Jesus Christ that should not have come out of a thirty-two year olds mouth. 

“I guess you have to call us hyung then chanyeollie,” junmyeon whispered into his ear. And, against his own will, chanyeol whimpered quietly from the nickname alone. 

 

These men are going to be the death of me, he thought to himself. 

 

 

 

 

 {}

 

 

 

 

About twenty minutes later, chanyeol found himself being practically dragged into an elevator and, as soon as the doors closed, was trapped in a corner but his hyungs. 

Yep, they’re going to kill me he thought, stomach filling with fear.

”let me tell you something yeollie,” minseok murmured into his ear. “Me and junmyeon both want you very much, but,” he pulled back slightly face mere inches away from his own. 

“Do you want us too, both of us?” 

Eagerlly, maybe  _too_ eager, chanyeol nodded.

”use your words baby,” junmyeon muttered from his right.

”yes hyungs I want both of you,” 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they’ll just have to wait for tomorrow.  
>  
> 
> This chapter does contain poorly written smut so if you don’t like don’t read. Also sorry for not updating for 2728272727 years I had no motivation to write lol.

 

 

As soon as those words had left chanyeols mouth junmyeon seizes forward to capture his lips with his own. Junmyeon, Chanyeol came to realise, tasted like expensive wine. Arms wind around his waist and pull him closer as a hand creeps to grab his ass, making chanyeol gasps and let out a quiet ‘hyung’. Taking the opportunity of chanyeols open mouth Junmyeon’s tongue swipes across his lips and delves into chanyeols mouth, tongue sliding along the back of his teeth.

 

 

Too caught up in Junmyeon, Chanyeol almost forgets Minseok’s presence until he spoke up, “fuck you two look so good like this,” the words alone made Chanyeol completely hard and paired with Minseok’s hand that had trailed to his own bulge and was palming it lightly, Chanyeol wasn’t sure how long he’d last. Finally breaking off of Chanyeol, Junmyeon smirks, “why don’t you come and have a taste,”  
Though he wouldn’t admit it, Chanyeol likes the way the two older men would talk about him as if he wasn’t there, how they would almost disregard him and treat him like a fine dessert.

 

 

Sauntering Over to Chanyeol, who’s still in the corner, Minseok licked his lips and the look in his dark, dark eyes was almost predatory. Briefly, Chanyeol thought how much longer they’d be in the elevator for but that was quickly swept away when a hand on the back of his neck was pulling him down to meet moistened lips and a hot tongue. Much like Junmyeon, Minseok knew how to kiss, how to bite Chanyeol lips just hard enough to get him squirming, how to take Chanyeol’s breath away every time his tongue tangled with his own.

 

The two are going to be the death of me Chanyeol thinks.

 

 

Feeling brave Chanyeol leant froward more and sucked lightly on Minseok’s tongue, the groan he got in response was music to his ears. Soon, too soon a ping was heard doors opened to the penthouse apartment.

 

Penthouse.

 

 

Before Chanyeol could admire his surroundings he was being pulled into the house, down a hallway and almost flung onto a soft bed. How strong was Junmyeon? He thinks. The two older men stood in front of him and Chanyeol had to look up from his seat on the bed to make eye contact with each of them. The power these two held was enough for Chanyeol to submit to them there and then.

 

 

What seemed like hours later Chanyeol was still being stared and studied by the two, he started squirming under their gaze and before he could question them. Minseok spoke up, “why don’t you strip for us baby.”

 

 

From the tone the man with cat-like yes used Chanyeol knew it was a demand and not a question. So, before he could chicken out, Chanyeol swallowed heavily and starting unbuttoning his shirt. The two men were studying him with so much scrutiny chanyeol felt his entire body flush a pretty shade of pink. After Completely undoing all the buttons, chanyeol lets the shirt fall around his shoulders, showing off his collar bones slick with sweat and defines chest. Pectoral muscles positively begging to be marked and both junmyeon and minseok would be damned if they didn’t.

 

 

Slowly, not teasingly but due to nerves, chanyeol lifts himself from the bed to unzip his pants. Carefully pulling them down his ever so long legs. However before he could get them past his knees, junmyeon surges forward, seemingly having had enough of just looking and not touching.

 

 

Letting out a high pitched squeal at the sudden action of junmyeon hurriedly shoving the pants down the rest of his legs, chanyeol grips soft, short hair at the back of the shorter mans head as he starts sucking hickeys across broad shoulders and down to a firm chest.

 

 

Whimpering softly becomes of incessant bites and kisses travelling down his body from below his ears and to the waistline of his boxers, chanyeol briefly wonders how long minseok will just sit and watch them. But before chanyeol can let his train of thought leave the station, minseok crawls forward and nestles himself between chanyeol spread legs. With junmyeon sitting behind him on the bed, pressing more and more kisses into his neck and twisting his hard nipples with rough fingers, chanyeol has a full view of minseoks dark gaze as he teasingly pulls tight black boxers down thick, toned, tantalising thighs. Silently anticipating minseoks next moves chanyeol stuffs his right hand into his mouth to muffle his moans but to no avail. His next move is to frustrate chanyeol further and his pressed impossibly closer and leans towards chanyeols (bare) hard on. Without breaking eye contact minseok starts to lightly blow onto the head of chanyeol’s cock, laughing breathlessly within chanyeol starts whimpering louder and bucking his hips trying to get minseok To take him into his mouth.

 

 

Instead minseok pulls back and tuts at chanyeol, “look what we have ‘Myeon, Puppy thinks he can do what he wants,” Minseok coos condescendingly. The humiliation of minseoks cocked eyebrow and ‘puppy’ makes chanyeol harder and blush brighter than ever.

 

“You think you can do what you want puppy? Huh?” Junmyeon questions from behind chanyeol who lowers his head, but before he can reply junmyeon spits, “look at me when I’m talking to you slut,” and holds chanyeols jaw in an almost bruising grip before turning his head so they’re face to face, and if chanyeol wasn’t turned on before he definitely is now. Just from junmyeons hard glare, his rough grip and his voice when he spat out ‘slut’ almost made chanyeol cum. Again.

 

“You need to listen to master and daddy isn’t that right angel?” Even with the endearment the older mans patronising tone chanyeol knew one more slip up and he was in deep shit. Staring wide eyed at the shorter man behind him chanyeol whispers, “yes master, yes daddy I’m sorry,” suddenly he feels minseoks hand caressing his thigh and turns towards him, “aww it’s okay baby, just listen to us next time ok?” Minseoks sweet smile made chanyeols heart soar (although he’ll never admit it-he’s never going to see them again after tonight) and he nods.

 

“Good boy,” chanyeols blushes both at the praise and both at the feeling of junmyeon ruffling his hair as if he were a real puppy. “Now let daddy suck your cute little cock,” minseoks words go straight to his dick and they way he flicks chanyeol’s erection before kissing the tip lightly makes him go fucking crazy and he throws his head back onto to junmyeons masters shoulder who shushes him gently while playing with his nipples, “you’re so good to master aren’t you pup,” he mumbles into his ear, to which chanyeol responds by whimpering and whining incoherently. “But you such a loud puppy,” junmyeon laughs fondly, the sound Almost masking he obscene noise of Minseok sucking chanyeol’s cock enthusiastically.

 

Everything was just too overwhelming for chanyeol. The poor boy was thrashing and kicking his legs to escape all these things he was feeling. Minseok was still swallowing down chanyeol like it was nothing, he also kept pressing his tongue just right into the prominent vein along his entire length and chanyeol had to stop himself from passing out every time, and junmyeon was biting, licking, kissing and sucking every bit of chanyeol he could. Neck. Collarbones. His chest. Whilst now his nipples are all puffy and sore from the abuse of the man behind him pulling and twisting them to make chanyeol moan and writhe.

 

The best fucking part was that even though chanyeol was fully naked, the older men were fully dressed.

 

soon enough chanyeol was on the edge, all these sensations overwhelming him with feelings, lust and, dare he say it, love? No, more like fondness. Fondness.

 

“I’m so-ah, so c-close daddy,” chanyeol whines voice scratchy and hoarse as he tries to hold himself a little longer. The thought of pleasing daddy and master plastered in his mind and reminding him of his purpose.

 

Minseok pulls of chanyeols dick with a loud pop. chanyeol let’s out a loud whine at this and gets a slap on the thigh in return.

“Shush baby we’re going to take care of you alright.”

Chanyeol then finds himself lying on his back as he two older men stand in front of him, just admiring. Chanyeol tenses and flushes under their stares but the men don’t stop, their gazes only softening at chanyeol’s apparent shyness.

 

 

“Puppy,” junmyeon drawls, chanyeol turns to look straight at him, submissiveness pooling out of him in waves. The word be good constantly pushing round his mind.  
“you can only watch me and daddy ok? No touching.” Curiosity swims through chanyeols body, why wasn’t he allowed to touch? But instead of arguing he simply replies with a soft “yes master.” And is earned a ‘that’s a good boy’ from master in return.

 

 

oh. That’s why he wasn’t allowed to touch. After junmyeon had finished with praising chanyeol, he turned to his boyfriend and fucking devoured him. arms looped around minseoks neck, tugging at the short, coarse hair at his nape. Tongue slipping between soft lips. years of being together let them learn where to touch, kiss, suck and bite to get the other moaning and writhing. Minseok simply hummed as junmyeon licked the roof of his mouth, hand on his hips as he tangles their tongues together eliciting soft, rough, groans from the others mouths.

 

  
sometimes they can hear chanyeols whimpers and whines when they pull away for air or to pull clothing items of one another. Soon minseoks mouth finds junmyeons jaw and trails down to his neck, he licks a long stripe to the brunettes ear nipping the shell softly. A sensitive area he knows will get junmyeon groaning, especially when he drawls out “Myeon” sensually, putting emphasising on the last letter.

 

after a few minutes of making out and stripping each other, the couple pull away and admire the other. Lust and love swims through minseoks eyes as he takes in junmyeons face, once neatly styled hair now in Disarray, eyes blown wide and lips swollen and spit slick. Junmyeon stares at minseoks abdominal muscles, his toned thighs and strong shoulders. Neither of them can believe they have each other to love, to wake up to in the morning when they both have work and have to rush skipping breakfast and parting with fast pecks. Or when they go on karaoke dates late at night, sneak in alcohol and sing cheesy love songs to each other completely off-key but completely sincere. They both can’t believe how lucky they are to have each other. but now they have other pressing matters: their erections straining against their boxers and a tall whimpering chanyeol sprawled on their bed looking so debauched just from watching the two men kiss.

 

 

“Do you like watching us kiss angel?” Minseoks asks turning chanyeol towards him so he can look in his eyes. On the other hand junmyeon is stripping himself of his last item of clothing. as chanyeol answers his daddy junmyeon stands behind his boyfriend and kisses the back of his neck, sometime biting but not hard enough to leave marks. He pulls minseoks briefs down his legs, gripping his ass and kneading the flesh.

Now with Everyone naked they can get down to some real fun.

 

fuck. Minseok is big. Chanyeol shudders as junmyeon strips his boyfriend, cock springing free and minseok letting out a pleased sigh at the feeling of cool air hitting his hot erection. Minseok may not be monstrously long but he sure is thick. Chanyeol can imagine it pushing his mouth wide and making his jaw ache. Or pushing into him, stretching his rim until is raw and puffy.

 

 

If he thought minseok had a dream dick, chanyeol hasn’t seen junmyeons. Not as thick as his boyfriends but so fucking long. Chanyeol can almost feel it ramming into his prostate over and over again until he’s writhing and begging his master to stop.

 

 

“Chanyeol, look at me,” junmyeon speaks firmly, sitting on his knees on the bed between chanyeols spread legs. He hadn’t used a pet name so chanyeol knows it going to be serious. Maybe they’re going to kick him out because they don’t do threesomes with gangly, ugly boys who can’t keep quiet or still for five minutes and instead they want to have some quality couple fun time by themselves.

 

Which is totally understandable, but it’s just sad. Chanyeol doesn’t have a boyfriend at home for him to have quality couple fun time with, but he’s okay with leaving them be he’d just be a little, heartbroken.

 

Fucking heartbroken.

 

 

Chanyeol can’t take this, he can’t stand to hear these two gorgeous Adonises in front of him tell him to leave, to get out and never comeback. To tell him that no one will ever want to fuck you or call you puppy or angel again.

 

no ones going to love you. Chanyeols brain taunts him but even he knows it’s true. so instead of letting junmyeon reply he sits and says, “it’s okay, I’ll leave sorry for wasting your time,” he tries to hide his upset behind a smile. A quivering smile and goes to swing his legs round to collect his clothes and leave, a constant mantra of don’t cry, don’t cry dumbass running through his head as he fights back tears, when an arm comes out to clutch at his wrist.

 

Wow thanks minseok way to rub it in.

 

  
“What do you mean you’ll leave, you don’t want to stay?” Minseok sounds devastated but why? Doesn’t he want chanyeol to go?

 

 

“You want me stay?” And shit because here come the waterworks. chanyeol can’t stop the tears flowing down his cheeks. luckily both men reach out to hold him, shushing quietly and whispering that ‘of course we want you to stay, who wouldn’t want you’ and chanyeol want to say ‘everyone, no one wants me’ but doesn’t, only lets himself be coddled and comforted.

 

 

“I just thought,” chanyeol starts but has to sniffle so snot doesn’t come running out of his nose, way to kill the mood he thinks to himself, “I just thought you had enough of me and wanted to have quality couple fun time by yourselves which is totally understandable, like I get it, but”

 

 

“You silly puppy,” junmyeon smiles, wiping chanyeol’s tears away and tugging at his pouting bottom lip. “we’ll never have enough of you,”

 

 

Minseok kisses chanyeols cheek and whispers in his ear, “let us show you how much we want you,”

 

 

 

so chanyeol again finds himself on his back, minseok sucking and tugging at his puffy nipples and junmyeon getting ready to eat him out when he stops and tugs at minseoks leg so he lets go of chanyeols nipple, but not before tugging it between his teeth softly. “I was going to ask for a safeword, if things get too much and you want to stop, and it’s perfectly fine if you want to don’t feel pressured to carry because we do,”

 

And if chanyeol wasn’t in love before he sure is now.

 

“How about,” he thinks for a moment, “pumpkin.”  
To be perfectly honest, chanyeol has no idea where it comes from but it gets a laugh out of both men who ask why he chose that. “who doesn’t get turned off by pumpkins?”

 

Minseok replies by saying, “it will probably confuse us into stopping,” all three of them laugh at this.

 

{}

 

Chanyeol now finds himself on his stomach, face down ass up and junmyeon kissing up his mile-long legs to his ass. He pulls apart the cheeks making chanyeol let out a low hiss as cool air hits his puckered rim, he clenches with the impact.

“Holy shit, look at our puppy’s  hole, it’s so beautiful I can’t wait to destroy it,” junmyeon moans and minseok comes round from getting a couple of Condoms and the bottle of lube front the drawer in the night stand.

“baby, you’re so fucking pretty,” minseoks ruffles chanyeols hair affectionately, rubbing their noses together and nipping at his lips with a smile. Chanyeols replies with a, “thank you daddy,” and a light blush from the praise.

 

Minseok fucking coos.

 

moments later and junmyeons pushing his tongue out to lap at chanyeol’s rim, kissing the surrounding flesh until he’s literally making out with the younger boys asshole. Chanyeols whimpering, high and whiny. So loud that minseoks pushing his tongue into his mouth, muttering, “Be quiet baby boy,” against his lips.

 

 

Junmyeon starts to push his tongue past chanyeol’s rim slowly stretching the muscle to get inside. To taste chanyeol and get him all nice and wet. Shit he couldn’t wait to be inside.

 

At the first thrust of Junmyeon’s tongue, chanyeol shudders and pulls away from minseoks mouth a breathy, “master” falling from his lips and minseok tugs his hair making him look up at him.

“you’re so pretty like this honey, fuck,” minseok practically moans, making chanyeol whimper in return.

however chanyeol does not think he is in fact pretty right now. Mouth open and drooling, panting harshly, sweat forming in his hairline making his bangs stick his forehead.

 

after what seems like hours of torture, junmyeon pulls away from chanyeol allowing the boy to breathe and rest his head on minseoks thigh where he starts pushing his hands through the younger boys hair scratching his scalp and making chanyeol keen.

a string of saliva connects junmyeons mouth to chanyeols, his puppy’s, asshole. And if that isn’t the hottest fucking thing then he doesn’t know what is. wiping his hand on the back of his mouth, the brunette reaches for lube that’s beside him. After slicking up his fingers, junmyeon turns back to the boy in front of him. Ass up and toes flexing. His head in his boyfriends lap, kissing and licking at his cock like a good puppy.

He can’t believe they’ve found chanyeol. He might even stay.

 

But for now he needs to worry about getting inside chanyeol.

 

Junmyeon smoothes his hand over chanyeols ass, helping him relax as he pushes in his first finger, twisting and curling it upwards to rub against chanyeols pulsating walls. The said boy whines as much as he can with a dick in his mouth.

He really is a loud puppy. So junmyeon tells him and is rewarded with a whiny ‘master’ in return.

After minutes of slow thrusting minseok pipes up from above chanyeol, “you take masters finger so well, you think you’re ready for another one, for me,” he stops for a second to pull chanyeol off his cock and up to eye level, “for daddy.”  
Minseok cocks his head to right, pouting a little and chanyeol turns to mush.  
he grins and says, “yes daddy I will for you and master,” and then ducks his head back down to swallow minseoks cock.

 

  
Said man moans abruptly and pulls chanyeol’s hair almost painfully rough as he rolls his hips into the tight, wet heat that is Chanyeols mouth. His sweet baby boys mouth.

 

He can’t believe they’ve found chanyeol. He might even stay.

 

From behind chanyeol junmyeon watches as the two converse and his heart melts a minseok lilttle pout as well as chanyeol’s grin. After hearing that chanyeol could take another finger, junmyeon smirks and thrusts three fingers into chanyeols tight little hole at once. Chanyeol pulls of minseok and sobs, “master, ah, master please it’s hurts, ah.”

“Aww does it hurt puppy, is my little pup in pain,” junmyeon responds sarcastically twisting his fingers, trying to find that spot that will get chanyeol shaking.

Fuck, when junmyeon does find his prostate the boy shivers, from head to toe and moans so loudly that minseoks dick falls out of his mouth.

With a string of saliva connecting his mouth to the head of minseoks cock, chanyeol whimpers, “r-right there master, please oh fuck-“

“Does it feel good angel, tell master how good he makes his puppy feel,” minseok smooths his hand through chanyeol’s hair helping his calm down from the sudden pleasure running through his system.

“M-master you make your puppy feel good, so good,” chanyeol drawls out, emphasising the last words and Junmyeon almost lost it.

 

“I’m so happy I make you feel good pup but go back to sucking off your daddy make him feel good too,” Junmyeon thrusts his fingers faster, needing to be inside chanyeol faster.

Chanyeol goes back to sucking minseok, paying close attention to the vein on the right side of the shaft. He keeps laving his tongue, over and over it on the upstroke of his mouth. And Minseok keeps inhaling sharply every time he did it.

 

Occasionally minseok would fuck into chanyeols mouth slowly easing him into it until he was sure chanyeol could take it. So he then thrusted up suddenly when chanyeol was about halfway down his cock, forcing the boy to take the whole thing. Surprisingly chanyeol doesn’t gag too much or even pull of Minseoks cock at all instead he moans and says “daddy” as much as he can with a dick in his mouth.

 

Now with three of junmyeons fingers in him chanyeol can’t suck minseok off without needing to pull off every four or five seconds to take a breath. Which is good, Minseok supposes as he was getting close and his boyfriend hasn’t even fucked him yet. Instead he shushes the overwhelmed boy and strokes his cheeks, sometimes rubbing his ears that make chanyeol whimper quietly.

Chanyeol’s ears had always been sensitive.

“Master, please I’m ready,” chanyeol whines having had enough of junmyeons finger and needing something bigger and longer.

“Are you sure puppy, because master won’t go easy on you,ok?” Junmyeon pulls his fingers out and chanyeol sobs at the loss, clenching his hole to try and suck the fingers back in.

“Yes, yes I’m ready please master I need you,” Chanyeol garbles, thoughts all over the place and the only thing he knows he needs to do is to please his daddy and his master. To be a good boy and be told he is. Chanyeol really needs that validation. Subspace leaving him needy and a little confused, in constant fear of doing things wrong, if looking wrong and needing to know that’s he’s doing good. He needs to know that he’s good boy.

 

“Ok baby, but you know you can stop at anytime if it gets too much,” junmyeon nuzzles into the back of Chanyeols neck as he slips on a condom and positions himself.

“I know master, please I need you”

 

When junmyeon pushes in it feels like heaven. For both men. Junmyeon throws his head back and inhales sharply, bottom lip caught between his teeth as he waits for chanyeol to get used to the intake stretch.

And chanyeols not doing much better. Junmyeons is so big. Chanyeol thinks he can feel him in his stomach. But he breathes through his nose when Minseok tell him too, relaxing and allowing junmyeons dick some space because he was clenching around it so hard it may have snapped off. With his head still in Minseoks lap, he hears kissing noises above him and turns to find the two older men making out messily over him. He can feel spit dripping from their conjoined mouths and into his back. If that wasn’t the hottest thing ever, chanyeol would have felt disgusted but....it is the hottest thing he’s ever seen.

“please move master, please” chanyeols breathy voice makes the couple pull away from each other and junmyeon to pull out of chanyeol until his head is only left. Chanyeol pulsates Around it and junmyeon thrusts back in harshly, the sound of his hips slapping against chanyeol’s backside echoing around the room and harmonising with chanyeol’s moans so beautifully.

“You look that huh? Don’t you slut, you like master breeding you. Filling you with his pups, huh?” Shit, Minseoks always been good when it came to dirty talk. So this alone makes junmyeon groan and lock lustful eyes with his boyfriend. Letting his see how destroyed he is. Chanyeol is flushing at the words, the thought of junmyeons filling him up with his warm cum, making his tummy round and full of puppies, is so fulfilling. He needs it. So he pushes back when his master thrust back in and moans, “yes I love it so much, it’s feels so good daddy.” He turns his neck back to see junmyeon and drawls out dirtily, “fill me up master, I need it please”

So Junmyeon speeds up and chanyeol whimpers with every thrust, mouth open wide as he can’t keep his noises to himself. Minseok takes use of that and pushes his cock back in, “this’ll shut you up angel, take daddy’s cock as good as you’re taking master and you might get a reward.”

The prospect of a reward makes chanyeol work harder. Suck minseok off harder. Push back against Junmyeon harder. To please them, make them come so he can get a reward.

Soon enough chanyeols whining louder and louder clenching tightly around Junmyeon signalling he’s close but he never stops his hip from moving against Junmyeons. And he never stops sucking and licking at minseoks cock.

 

“Look at this, I think our sweet little puppy’s going to cum, isn’t he cute,” Junmyeon coos from behind him, thrusts not  ceasing but become sporadic as he nears his end as well. He can tell Minseok is as well, by the drawn out groans that constantly fall from his lips and the rough hand tugging at chanyeol’s hair.

“I think he is ‘Myeon, let’s make him come, let our good boy collect his reward,” Minseoks into chanyeol mouth faster, deeper. Tears flowing from the younger boys eyes as everything becomes too much and suddenly he’s too close to the edge, he can’t hold back anymore.

“fuck master I’m coming, daddy I’m coming fuck I can’t hold on, I’m cummi-“ he can’t even finish his sentence when he throws his head back and lets out a long, low moan untouched cock twitching and spurting cum all over the bed spread.

“Well done sweetie, you did such a good job, you’re such a good boy,” Junmyeon can’t handle the feeling of chanyeol clenching so tight around him due to the aftermath of his orgasm and so he cums, hot, thick strings filling the condom as he groans.

He pulls out carefully, discarding the condom and draping himself over chanyeol’s back. He wraps both arms around him and hugs him close giving him the reassurance he needs.

“Fuck you’re both so hot, open your mouth baby daddys gonna cum. Be a good boy and swallow it all up.” Minseok starts pumping his cock roughly but then his boyfriend takes over and he’s cumming much faster. Moan high, almost whiny, as he cums. It landing mainly in chanyeol’s mouth where he swallows it all up, the rest land on his chin and cheeks. Junmyeon gets off chanyeols back and crawls forward to lick the remaining cum of his face.

 

This alone is too much for minseok and chanyeol who both moan quietly as the short brunette pushes forward and makes chanyeol swallow the cum of his tongue.

 

Above them minseok Chuckles breathlessly, “can you both stop I’m gonna get hard again.”

chanyeol pulls away and grins shyly, “did I do good master, daddy, was I ok?”  
chanyeol is still in the midst of subspace, everything tinted warm and rosy but knowing he may have not been a good boy scared him. Almost reducing him to tears again.

“Of course you did good yeollie, you were perfect you are perfect,” Junmyeon takes his face in his hands nuzzles their noses together.

“Come on lets all get cleaned up so we can sleep,” minseok says already pulling out tissues and staring to wipe down chanyeols stomach.

 

Once all clean, they settle in the bed. Chanyeol still floating in and out of subspace as he gets more sleepy, dozing off on minseoks shoulder, Junmyeons arms wrapped protectively around his middle, occasionally pressing kisses into the top of his head.

The prospect of ‘what happens next?’ hangs above the couples heads. Chanyeol’s perfect a great addition to their relationship but he might not want to be apart of it. He may find it strange and ugly, most people do. They call them unconventional, greedy. So they’ll just have to wait for tomorrow. For now they Can sleep surrounded by each other’s warmth.

 

They’ll just have to wait for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry for this shitty word vomit. I will hopefully add another chapter so keep waiting.


End file.
